


Zane Drabbles

by READER_X



Series: Zane Truesdale Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kissing, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: This is going to be the start of a series of short drabbles I've written. The scenarios vary in length and rating. They will all be ZanexCeleste.





	1. Their Sin

"C'mon sis, there's gotta be something you can do." Syrus pleaded with his elder sister over the phone. Their beloved older brother had changed so suddenly. And neither of them quite knew why..  
  
Celeste sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth across the length of their top level condo apartment. "I'm trying Sy, trust me." She told him, stopping at the wall of windows that over looked the city. "He's...he's barely said anything to me since it happened."  
  
_It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't necessarily the truth either._  
  
Ever since he had lost the battle to Aster Phoenix, her eldest brother had become distant. Even to her, who had always stood by his side. She and Zane had a bond like no other, and even now she refused to leave his side.  
  
The sound of the door unlocking drew her out of her thoughts, her heart leaping in her chest. "I gotta go, I'll call you if anything changes....I love you Sy." She told him, hanging up before he could say any more. Celeste didn't move from her place by the windows as the door swung open, Zane stepping into the room and letting the door swing closed behind him. His dark gaze immediately found hers, causing a chill to run down her spine.  
  
"You're still awake." He broke the silence first, stepping out of his shoes before striding across the room, his long legs clearing it in but a few steps.  
  
Celeste turned her head as she glanced out the window, unable to hold his gaze. "You know I always wait up for you." She reminded him lightly, wrapping her arms across her chest as she gripped herself, as if trying to steel her resolve. As she watched their reflections in the window, for a moment it almost looked as if his expression softened, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
His hand reached out and gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her head back to face him once again. "It's late. You should go to sleep." He told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. But as always, argument she gave him.  
  
"I'm not tired." Celeste said flatly, their teal eyes clashing as neither of them backed down. Unfortunately Zane's resolve always was just a bit stronger than hers. At least that's how she had decided to justify it as of late. Before she knew it, her back was pressed up against the cold windows, Zane's hands resting on either side of her head on the windows as he stared down at her, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shall I make you tired then?" The sinister smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth told her that he was everything but joking. She knew he could, and _would_ carry out his threat if she pushed him that far. It wouldn't be the first time either..  
  
Celeste pressed her lips together as she focused on breathing evenly. If there was anything she learnt from seeing this new side of her brother, is to not let him show you're intimidated. Squaring her shoulders and tilting her head up slightly, she spoke. "On second thought it is rather late. If you'll excuse me." Celeste ducked under his extended arms, beginning to make her way across the living room towards the bedrooms.  
  
She had barely made it half way across the living room when his hand wrapped around her wrist and a sharp tug sent her spinning backwards into his chest. Her mouth was engulfed in a heated kiss before she could protest, her mind screaming at her as it always did but her body betrayed its commands. As it always did.  
  
This was their sin, their dark secret they hid away from the outside world. Not even their younger brother knew of it, especially not him. It had begun when they were young and curious. The older they grew, the deeper the delved. Not even enrolling in Duel Academy could stop them. No one ever suspected a thing however. Zane had always been cold and distant to the other students. The only people he let close were their close friends Alexis and Atticus Rhodes. Even they were obliviously unaware of the transgressions happening right under their noses.  
  
Zane was confident in his ability, Celeste however worried that their relationship would seem, peculiar. They were close, closer than she thought normal for a brother and sister. Whenever Zane was tasked with dealing with a love confession from one of the girls, his answer always remained the same. The only thing he loved, was duelling. As for the boys who admired Celeste, the first few were sorely intercepted by Zane, who only looked as if he was playing the part of a protective older brother. _Celeste knew his reasons ran far deeper than just that._  
  
No one was ever the wiser.  
  
However, ever since Zane had changed so drastically, their relationship had been rocky. Especially when it came to their relationship. His advances had become much more harsh, taking her when and how he saw fit. Celeste had stopped going out in public with him for that reason alone. He went as far as to risk their relationship becoming public news once, and she hadn't been out with him alone since.  
  
The kind and gentle Zane she had grown up to know and love was gone, and she had no idea how to bring him back.


	2. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste is torn between trying to protect her little brother and keeping the peace with her older brother.

"Zane don't do this! Please, he's our little bother!" She pleaded with him, holding the suitcase closed once she realized what he planned on doing.  
  
He only snarled at her, snatching her wrist as he gripped it tightly, pulling it off the suitcase. "Perhaps he should have thought about that before he challenged me to this duel!" He snapped, shoving her backwards and opened the case.  
  
"Celeste!" Syrus ran to his sister's side, helping her into a sitting position, but his glare was fixed on Zane. "That's enough Zane! Celeste has nothing to do with this!"  
  
Zane's eyes narrowed as he smirked, his gaze locking with Celeste. "Oh she's much more involved than you think Sy, isn't that right _little sister._ "  
  
Celeste ducked her head as he loomed over her, the sadistic glint in his eyes as he silent dared her to speak out against him again. "I'm okay Sy.." She reassured him, giving him a weak smile as she ruffled his hair lightly before standing up.  
  
Syrus wasn't convinced, but he didn't get a chance to press it further when the cold metal collar snapped around his neck.  
  
Once they were prepared for the duel, Celeste took her place away from the rest of the crowd, standing back behind Zane. As the duel progressed and Sy paid his lifepoints to negate Zane's attack, the reality of the situation sunk into her head.  
  
Syrus' scream of agony as the collar shocked him was something she was sure she'd never forget. Celeste watched in horror as he just about collapsed to his knees, all the while Zane merely chuckled and watched on in barely hidden delight.  
  
"Syrus!" Out of pure instinct, she ran to his side, placing a hand over his back. "Sy are you okay?" She panicked, helping him back up.  
  
"I'm okay." Syrus steadied himself, the determination never faltering in his blue eyes.  
  
Her grip on him tightened, and she fixed her glare on Zane. "Stop this please! Can't you see you're hurting him?" Tears pricked at her eyes. Celeste could stand back and watch Zane as he steamrolled his other opponents, but it was a different story when it was her little brother that got mixed into the fray. _Their little brother._  
  
"I thought you loved him? What happened to the Zane who sacrificed himself in his duel against Camula when she threatened to take Syrus?!" Celeste trembled as she held onto Syrus protectively.  
  
"That Zane is gone. He's nothing to me now but another opponent who needs to be crushed." Zane sneered, never taking his gaze off her. "But you already know that, don't you?"  
  
Celeste dropped her head slightly, her bangs shadowing her face as she stood there.  
  
Syrus looked between Zane and Celeste, confused to the meaning behind his words. "What does he mean sis?" He asked, feeling her trembling as she held onto him.  
  
"And who's side are you on exactly? You swore to me you'd never leave my side, didn't you?" Zane was inching onto dangerous grounds now, and Celeste knew he wouldn't stop until she returned to his side.  
  
"Sis? Hey, Celeste..?" Syrus looked up at her, concern written all over his face. "I'll be okay sis, I promise." He reassured her.  
  
Celeste's hands slowly dropped from her brother, taking a step back. "I'm sorry Sy." She whispered quietly, keeping her gaze on the ground. She wouldn't allow Zane to let their sins be known to the world. She couldn't...  
  
Zane narrowed his eyes as he watched Celeste defeatedly return to his side, a satisfied smirk on his face. Though, he was sure to make sure she got a fit punishment for her defiance later that night.  
  
The remainder of the duel Celeste stood still as stone, grimacing every time Syrus' screams filled the air. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her family was scattered and in pieces, she was in love with her older brother and she couldn't even protect her baby brother.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Celeste goes against her brothers wishes?   
> (Can be read as a finisher from the previous chapter)

"I've told you what would happen if you disobeyed my orders." Zane's voice was cold, completely void of any emotion as he looked down upon the woman at his feet, her teal hair hanging limply around her face. A small black remote was clutched in his fingers, thumbing over the button but not putting any real pressure on it, yet.

"You'll take care to listen next time, _won't you Celeste_." It wasn't a question, it was a command. A command that was met with silence. Zane pressed the button and her body surged with electricity, her screams sounding like music to his ears.

Zane knelt down onto one knee beside her, brushing her hair delicately out of her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her gaze held a faraway look, as if she wasn't fully there. "Little sister, you know I hate torturing you so.." He said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle as he brushed a thumb across her cheek. Her gaze slowly drifted up to his, their identical eyes meeting one another's.

"Yes.." Her voice sounded as if she hadn't spoken in weeks, even sounding alien to herself. "Yes, _what?_ " Zane thumbed the remote again, watching as Celeste's gaze darted nervously to it before returning to meet his own eyes. "Yes, brother." Celeste chimed out weakly.

Zane smirked as he reached around her neck, un-clipping the shock collar and removing it from her neck. "Good girl, let this be a lesson for next time."


	4. Even At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Pre-Duel Academy fluff

Quiet whimpers escaped her lips as her body quivered against his hands, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shh mom will hear you." His voice hushed her, but all she could focus on was the warm breath that tickled her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

Celeste shook her head as she gripped onto his shoulders, feeling his fingers sliding between her folds and flicking her sensitive nub. "Nn..!"

The sound of footsteps approached the bedroom door from the laundry room, Zane quickly retracting his hand and settling himself as the door swung open. Their mother looked at her two children, sighing lightly. "You two are getting too old to be sleeping in the same bed." She scolded them lightly.

Celeste had to recover in record time as their mother bust through the door, rolling onto her back as she groaned. "Yeah but, Zane's leaving for duel academy soon. I won't see him again until I go next year." She pouted lightly, causing Zane to chuckle a bit.

Their mom shook her head lightly. "If you two weren't born a year apart I'd swear you were twins." She said, putting a hand on the doorknob. "Don't forget to clean up before you leave Zane." She reminded him before stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes mother." Zane replied lazily, waiting until the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. His hand slid around Celeste's waist once more, pulling her against him.

"Told you." He smirked lightly, sliding his hand down her legs once more and straight into her panties. Celeste had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping, her thighs pressing together instinctively but it didn't stop her brother from venturing further in.


	5. Graduation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Last Hoorah

Zane's graduation duel was coming quicker than she would have liked it to. She wasn't ready for her brother to leave Duel Academy. She wasn't ready for him to leave her..  
  
As they walked down the hallway heading for the gymnasium, Zane suddenly stopped them and pulled her into a dark empty classroom.  
  
"Z-Zane?" Celeste squinted through the darkness until she was backed up against a wall, hands on her hips and lips already attacking her neck. "Nn!" She gasped lightly at the sudden attack. "Zane..your match is in 10 minutes.." She whimpered out.  
  
"I only need 5 minutes." Zane countered her concerns, more prudent about getting her shirt off right now. He nibbled at her neck lightly, pressing his hips against hers.  
  
Celeste shuddered lightly, feeling her body giving into his touches. "Nn...f-fine." She yielded to him, as she always did.  
  
Zane didn't need any further encouragement, hoisting her legs around his waist as he carried her to the desk, pushing things aside before he set her down in front of him.  
  
Celeste felt that familiar shiver of anticipation crawl down her spine. An empty classroom where anyone could walk in and discover them. Zane _did_ like to live on the edge. She supposed that's what made everything so much more exhilarating for both of them.


	6. You're An Idiot..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 3 after Zane passes down his Cyber Dark Art deck to Syrus and is recovering in the hospital from his heart problems.

Zane leaned against the headboard, watching as Celeste snoozed quietly beside him, head resting in his lap. He gently brushed the hair out of her face to get a better view of her peaceful expression. It felt like it had been too long since the both of them could relax peacefully like this..

It was the day after he had gotten out of surgery and according to the nurse she had been sleeping in the chairs of the waiting room since he had been admitted. With a request and a few pairs of hands, Zane had her carried into his room and left on the bed beside him.

Celeste began to stir ever so lightly from the rhythmic movements of a hand running through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi."

She looked up to where the voice came from, finding her brother staring back at her. The sleep practically melted off her body and she was vividly aware of how awake she was.

"Zane.." Celeste almost threw herself on him, clinging onto him tightly as a few tears began to roll down her cheeks, soaking his hospital gown.

Zane smiled weakly as he petted her hair gently, wincing slightly when she squeezed him a little too hard. "Go easy on me tiger, I just got surgery." He chuckled lightly.

Celeste released him and sat up again, wiping her eyes. "You're such an idiot." She hiccuped, looking at him through red and puffy eyes.

"I know." He reached out, placing a hand on her cheek as he brushed his thumb against her cheek gently. "I'm sorry."

Celeste relaxed against his touch, closing her eyes as she sighed softly. "Welcome back.." He whispered softly, opening her eyes again as she looked at him, her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight of the smile she hadn't seen in years.

Zane pulled her forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead before letting her nestle into his side, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other one got suckered into holding her hand. "You're lucky I love you." He told her, whereas normally he wouldn't be caught dead being so lovey.

Celeste laughed softly, inhaling his scent before letting her body relax, sliding her fingers between his. "I know."


	7. Impatient

Zane had her pinned against the cold hard wall behind them, lips on her throat and hands holding hers above her head.  
  
Celeste could hear the jeers of the crowd that packed the underground stadium just around the corner from them. She had never expected him to go this far..

Celeste felt weak under his pressure, but the paranoia of someone spotting them stopped her from melting into his touches.

"Zane..s-someone will see us." She panted out weakly, cheeks flushing a deep cherry red.

He growled deeply and released her wrists, instead gripping onto her hips and pressed his hips into hers. "Let them see us." His voice was thick with lust, sending a chill of excitement tingling down her spine.

"W-We can't.." Celeste protested meekly, tilting her head back as his mouth attacked her neck once again. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she gripped them tightly.

"Nn...Zan-AH!" She gasped loudly as he bit into the exposed flesh of her shoulder roughly. She could feel the smirk on his lips.

"Better hush those pretty lips," Zane warned her. "You wouldn't want anyone to _hear_ us."


	8. Separated

"Zane!" Once the field spell fell from around the two, Celeste rushed to her brothers side before Jesse could stop her, sliding to her knees beside him.   
  
She cradled his head against her chest, her body trembling the longer he didn't move. "Zane please, you've got to wake up! I can't...I can't do this without you." Her voice broke into a sob as she clutched onto him.   
  
Jaden and the others crowded around them, but her goodbyes were cut short when a hand wrapped around her arm, tearing her away from Zane. "No! Let me go!" Celeste fought with every ounce she had as Jesse yanked her further and further away from him.   
  
"Yubel, wait!" Jaden called after them.

Yubel glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "We'll be waiting on the other side Jaden, don't keep us waiting too long." He told him, tugging Celeste against his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Get a good look princess, it'll be the last time you see him."

Celeste struggled against his grip, desperately trying to break free. " _Zane!_ " As Yubel pulled her through the door, she swore she saw Zane's eyes open weakly, meeting her gaze for what felt like the last time before the world behind them faded out of vision.


	9. The Part That Hurts The Most

"What...What are you saying?" Celeste hated how weak her voice sounded as she stared across the room at her brother, who was refusing to meet her gaze.

"You heard me." Zane drawled coldly, unable to meet her gaze, afraid if he did his resolve would crumble.

The part that hurt the most, was knowing how many years he had subjected her to this...torment. All for his own selfish needs and wants.

" **I'm leaving. I'm leaving you.** "

It felt as if the entire room had gone cold around her, Celeste wrapping her arms around herself in a meek attempt to hold onto whatever warmth might be left. "You're...you're kidding, right?" Her voice wavered uncertainly.

Zane closed his eyes and steeled himself, reopening them only to meet hers in an icy hold. "Goodbye Celeste." With those two words, he turned towards the door and reached for it.

"If you walk out of that door Zane, I'll... _I'll never forgive you!_ "

This made him stop in his tracks, hand lingering on the door handle. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Good, hold onto that resentment. It'll keep you from seeking me out."

Without giving her another chance to stop him, he pulled the door open and disappeared through it.

The sound of the door clicking softly shut shook her to her core.

Celeste collapsed back onto the couch, gaze staring at the door as if she was waiting for him to walk back through it and tell her this was all some cruel joke.

_But he didn't._


	10. A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also can be seen as a continuation of the last chapter

Zane stepped out of the building and into the rain, his gaze immediately spotting the lone figure that stood in the empty street, back faced to him.

Just by glancing at her he could tell she was already soaked to the bone, a silent tribute to how long she had been standing outside for.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was sharp and cold as he addressed her with narrowed eyes.

Celeste turned around to face her brother, arms wrapped across herself in a futile attempt to hold onto whatever warmth she might have left after standing in the freezing rain.

"I thought I told you not to come looking for me." He took a few intimidating steps towards her before stopping about 5 feet in front of her.

To his surprise, a quiet breath of laughter escaped her trembling figure. "You really think I listen to what you say?" Celeste said, her words hollow and distance, casting her gaze to the side. Zane frowned.

"I will make you stay away if that's what it takes." He growled out in a low voice, leaving his threat hanging in the air. "I could care less what happens to you; you're nothing to me." A cruel smirk twisted on his lips. "In fact, I'll let you leave with the knowledge that you were right. I should have stopped this long ago. If it were to get out that I was fucking my sister, my reputation could be ruined."

Celeste flinched at the words, but deep down she knew he didn't mean them..that wasn't Zane. _This wasn't her brother_.

"..I love you." Had they not been so close the rain would have most definitely droned out her quiet words.

His smirk melted into a frown. "Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you? **I never loved you**." His words cut through the cold air like a hot knife.

Her eyes burned with tears but she couldn't make out was was her own tears and what was the rain. "You don't get it, do you?" She pressed on despite the way his cruel words only drove the knife deeper into her heart.

Finally, Celeste turned her head to return his gaze. " _I love you, Zane_." She repeated. "I didn't stay by you because you made me, or because you threatened to do unspeakable things,"

"I stayed because I wanted to. Because I love you.." She shook her head, water droplets flinging from her hair. "This isn't some adoration I have for my older brother. Zane, I'm _in_ love with you."

The world seemed to still around them as the words and feelings spilt out of her mouth.

On one hand, Zane didn't want to hear this. Not because he _didn't_ care about her, but because it was making it harder for him to do this to her.

While on the other hand, her words felt like they lifted a great weight from his chest. A burden he had been carrying since they were young. "I don't care if we're related. I don't care if you're my brother! All I know, is that you're the one I want and I.." Her voice trailed off and her body wobbled, before pitching forward.

Zane's sharp like instincts kicked in as he lurched forward just as she began to collapse. His knees hit the ground first, barely even registering the pain that shot up his spine from the impact.

Celeste's chest heaved with harsh breaths and her skin was hot to the touch despite having been out in the cold evening rain for, who knows how long.

"You're a fool." Zane said quietly, though received no response from her. A broken smile crossed his lips. "A fool someone like me doesn't deserve."

With that, he picked her up in his arms and made for the nearest hotel.

**xx**

Her muscles ached and her head felt as if it was in a vice grip when she finally began to come to sometime later. The sound of running water could be heard behind a closed door, followed shortly by a tap squeaking and the stillness of the room returned.

Celeste dared to crack an eye open, then shut it again from the blinding light of the room.

A door opened somewhere to her right.

"..the light." Her voice was hoarse as it crackled from her throat. A moment later the light flickered off and she opened her eyes again. A figure stepped into sight beside the bed she found herself laying in.

A cold cloth was pressed against her forehead, causing her to close her eyes before she could make out who it was.

"Didn't mom tell you about not standing in the rain for prolonged times?" The voice from above her came, his tone light and level compared to the person she had talked to earlier.

A smile cracked on her face. "Maybe once upon a time." Celeste replied lightly before opening her eyes again, looking up at her brother.

Zane sat on the edge of the bed as he peered down at her, both of them falling into an awkward silence. They both seemed to recall what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry.." Zane was the first to break the minute long silence, along with their eye contact. Celeste furrowed her eyebrows a bit, then quickly relieved the tension when her head began to throb painfully. "For what?" Her hands surfaced from beneath the sheets and hoisted herself up a bit so she was propped against the headboard.

However the action took more out of her than she expected, leaving her dizzy and struggling to catch her breath.

Zane turned his attention back to her. "You shouldn't be moving." He scolded her, though made no attempt to lay her back down.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Okay mom." She retorted dryly, earning a quiet chuckle from him. Another silence befell the siblings as they sat there, unsure how to touch on the subject.

"Listen, what I said back there.." Celeste began awkwardly, plucking the wet cloth from her lap after it had fallen off her head.

"Don't-" Zane stopped her before she could continue, and he watched as the rejection flashed in her eyes. "Don't take it back.." He finished finally.

"I thought it would be better for you, if I were to leave. I've done nothing but hold you back all our lives..how many opportunities have I stopped you from pursuing. How many other guys could have treated you better than I did.."

Zane chuckled darkly as he leaned on his knees, hair obscuring the view of his face. "Even Atticus.." He shook his head.

"Zane-"  
"Let me finish." He cut her off again, and Celeste shut her mouth; Instead her hand slid across the covers and nudged his leg.

He glanced down at it before taking in a deep breath and sitting up straight again, sliding his hand into hers upon her request.

"But after hearing what you had to say tonight..it made me realize how much of a fool I've been." He glanced over at her with such a softened expression that Celeste hadn't seen since Duel Academy.

"I was blinded by my own need to win, and have control. Even if that meant having control over you.." His hand squeezed hers tightly. "..would you take an old fool like me back?" He asked with a weak smile.

This time she could feel her own tears begin to spill down her cheeks as her heart swelled into a bottomless cavern of adoration for the man in front of her. "You're a fool to think I wouldn't." Her voice cracked, giving his hand a tug.

Relief swept over his body, leaving him with a high he hadn't experienced in what felt like years. "I suppose I am." He chuckled before turning and climbing onto the bed beside her.

Celeste made room for him as he settled himself beside her, immediately latching onto him as she curled into his side.

"...I love you too, y'know." He recited to her once they had settled in, watching as the blush spread across her cheeks. "And more than just as a _little sister._ " He received a jab in the ribs and a chastise for calling her little, claiming she wasn't a little kid anymore.

They remained like that for the rest of the night, Celeste falling back asleep shortly after to sleep off the chill she had come down with. Zane didn't leave her side once, deciding to leave facing the world with their relationship for another day.


	11. 'You Have A Message'

_Bzzt_.... _Bzzt bzzt_........

.... _Bzzt_

Zane sighed.

Setting his deck down on the desk, he turned towards his bed to retrieve his buzzing cell phone from the night stand. The screen was lit up with a little yellow _Snapchat_ notification.

**Smartie**

Celeste had set her own name on his app. She was his only friend on the app; he'd never use it otherwise.

She had snatched his phone one day to download the app just so she could: _"I wanna send you cute snaps." She stated with puffed out cheeks._

Tapping the notification, he squinted at the bright light before her chat opened. Inside were two pictures and two messages. _"_

_"Zaneeeeee"_

_"Talk to meee, I'm bored!"_ He never did.

Instead, he opened the first photo.

The first photo was taken from in her bed, laying on her back with the camera held above her. She was wearing the most recent shirt she had stolen the last time she spent a night with him. A tired smile was on her lips while her hair panned out beneath her. _"I'm going to bed now."_

He went back and tapped on the second picture. His heart jolted in his chest at the sight that met him.

Celeste was in the same position as the last, although this time the shirt was pulled up the middle and clenched between her teeth, her breasts peeking out the bottom of the shirt. The text read: _"Sleep tight big brother <3"_

Zane's thumb twitched.

He moved his fingers to his home button and power button, pressing them both simultaneously. The screen flashed and his status bar notified him that the screenshot had been taken.

His finger pressed the power button and he placed his phone back on the night stand.

_Meanwhile.._

Celeste stared at her screen as she was left on:

**BIG BROTHERTOOK A SCREENSHOT OF CHAT!**

She puffed out her cheeks. "Jerk."


End file.
